One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show
dall'album 13 Colorful Character' ---- '''Data di Rilascio' 4 Luglio 2012 Genere J-Pop Formato CD, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V Data di Registrazione 2012 Etichetta Discografica Produttore Tsunku ---- Cronologia Singoli delle Morning Musume ---- Precedente: Ren'ai Hunter 49° singolo (2012) Seguente: Wakuteka Take a chance 51° Singolo (2012)]] One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show (One•Two•Three/The 摩天楼ショー; Uno Due Tre/Lo show del Grattacielo) è il 50° singolo delle Morning Musume. E' stato rilasciato il 4 Luglio del 2012, mentre le edizioni Single V sono state messe in vendita dal 25 Luglio. Il singolo è stato rilasciato in 10 differenti edizioni: 1 Regular Edition, 6 Limited Edition, 1 Single V e 2 Event V. Le edizioni limitate A e B contengono una canzone cantata esclusivamente dalla 6° Generazione, le edizioni C e D contengono una canzone cantata dalla 9° Generazione, mentre le edizioni E e F una canzone cantata dalla 10° Generazione.Inoltre è stato aggiunto un box set che contiene tutte le edizioni, un biglietto per partecipare a un evento. Il singolo è arrivato al 70° posto nella classifica annuale del 2012 della Oricon. Tracce Regular Edition #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #One •Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代!; La mia Generazione!) - 6° Generazione: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) DVD #One•Two•Three (Another Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Watashi no Jidai! - 6° Generazione: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition C CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Aisaretai no ni... (アイサレタイノニ・・・; Voglio essere amata ma...) - 9° Generazione: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) DVD #The Matenrou Show (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Aisaretai no ni... - 9° Generazione: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition E CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Seishun Domannaka (青春ど真ん中; Nella mente delle ragazze) - 10° Generazione: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) DVD #One•Two•Three (Close-Up Ver.) Limited Edition F #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Seishun Domannaka - 10° Generazione: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Single V (One•Two•Three) #One•Two•Three (MV) #One•Two•Three (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V (One•Two•Three) #One•Two•Three (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Event V (Member Profile) #Video Profile (Michishige Sayumi) #Video Profile (Tanaka Reina) #Video Profile (Fukumura Mizuki) #Video Profile (Ikuta Erina) #Video Profile (Sayashi Riho) #Video Profile (Suzuki Kanon) #Video Profile (Iikubo Haruna) #Video Profile (Ishida Ayumi) #Video Profile (Sato Masaki) #Video Profile (Kudo Haruka) #Video Profile (For the Fans) Membri *6° Generazione: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9° Generazione: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10° Generazione: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Performance in TV *2012.07.01 Music Japan *2012.07.06 Happy Music Performance in Concerto #One•Two•Three #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #The Matenrou Show #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - ℃-ute #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #Watashi no Jidai! #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ #Aisareitai no ni... #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #Seishun Domannaka #*Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kanazawa Tomoko Informazioni sulle Canzoni ;One Two Three *Testo e Musica: Tsunku *Arrangiamento: Okubo Kaoru *Ritornello: CHINO, Tsunku *Cantanti: **Cantanti Principali: Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho **Voci Secondarie: Michishige Sayumi **Cantanti Secondarie: Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki ;The Matenrou Show *Testo e Musica: Tsunku *Arrangiamento: Suzuki Shunsuke *Ritornello: CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki, Tsunku *Cantanti: **Cantanti Principali: Tanaka Reina e Sayashi Riho **Cantanti Secondarie: Michishige Sayumi e Fukumura Mizuki ;Watashi no Jidai! *Testo e Musica: Tsunku *Arrangiamento: Hirata Shoichiro *Ritornello: CHINO, Tsunku *Chitarra: Kamada Kouji *Cantanti: **Cantanti Principali: Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina ;Aisaretai no ni... *Testo e Musica: Tsunku *Arrangiamento: Hirata Shoichiro *Ritornello: CHINO and Sayashi Riho *Chitarra: Kamada Kouji *Cantanti: **Cantanti Principali: Fukumura Mizuki e Sayashi Riho **Seconda Voce: Ikuta Erina e Suzuki Kanon ;Seishun Domannaka *Testo e Musica: Tsunku *Arrangiamento: Okubo Kaoru *Ritornello: CHINO *Cantanti: **Cantanti Principali: Ishida Ayumi e Kudo Haruka **Seconda Voce: Iikubo Haruna e Sato Masaki Curiosità *E' il primo singolo degli ultimi 10 anni in cui non partecipa alcun membro della 5° Generazione e il primo degli ultimi 5 anni a non contenere alcun membro dell'8° Generazione. *E' il primo singolo di Michishige Sayumi come leader delle Morning Musume, nonché il primo singolo ad avere una leader di 6° Generazione. *E' il primo singolo delle Morning Musume in cui tutti i membri sono nati nel Periodo Heisei. *E' il primo singolo a contenere tre canzoni cantate da 3 generazioni diverse. *E' il primo singolo a vendere più di 50,000 copie nel primo giorno dai tempi di Koko ni Iruzee! nel 2002. *E' il singolo più venduto nella prima settimana delle Morning Musume dai tempi di Koko ni Iruzee! nel 2002. *E' il secondo singolo delle Morning Musume ad avere due Event V. (Il primo è stato Ren'ai Hunter) *E' il primo singolo delle Morning Musume con una formazione di 10 membri dai tempi di Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan. *E' il primo singolo delle Morning Musume ad ottenere un Sito Web Ufficiale. *Il 10 Settembre 2012 è stato nominato disco d'oro dalla RIAJ. E' il primo singolo delle Morning Musume a ricevere una certificazione dai tempi di Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2004). *E' il primo singolo in cui Sayashi Riho è una delle cantanti principali. *Tanaka Reina e Sayashi Riho sono gli unici membri a cantare dei versi come soliste in "The Matenrou Show". *Michishige Sayumi ha lasciato un commento sul singolo su Youtube *E' stata prodotta un'altra versione di "The Matenrou Show" cantata da Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina e Mitsui Aika. La canzone è stata inserita nell'album Petit Best 13. *"One Two Three (Dance Shot Ver.)" è il video delle Morning Musume più guardato con oltre 5,000,000 di visualizzazioni. *La versione Single V ha venduto 3,148 copie in 2 settimane. Posizione nella Oricon Chart Vendite Totali: 110,475* Link Esterni *Sito Web Ufficiale *Discografia: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Giapponese *Testo: One•Two•Three, The Matenrou Show, Watashi no Jidai!, Aisaretai no ni..., Seishun Domannaka Categoria:Singoli del 2012 Categoria:Double A-side Categoria:Singoli delle Morning Musume Categoria:Formazione 10 Membri en:One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show es:One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show